Sky
Sky is a human living at the Magical Dimension, being the crown prince of Eraklyon, and Cherry's ex-boyfriend. In order to be with her, Sky let the Lord of Chaos corrupt him, but he is ultimatly turned good again by Twilight and her friends using the Elements of Harmony. Personality Sky has a strong sense of duty that sometimes puts him at odds with Bloom or Riven. He is aware of Bloom's previous relationship with Andy, but has no outward antagonism towards the musician. He is genuinely irked by how close they are though, possibly because he is inexperienced with non-royalty, or Earth mannerisms. Sky has a tendency to become jealous and overprotective when his relationship with Bloom is threatened in any way. Sky is also sometimes hasty, but he is usually generous and kind. After Bloom had sacrificed her life in the Magical Dimension to save it, Sky tries everything to return to her, even after she said to him she didn't love him anymore in the same way. This leads him to become obcessed with her in such way he search the Lord of Chaos' help, who uses the Elements of Chaos to bring him to Equestria. Due to this, Sky adopts the same qualities as the Elements of Chaos: he becomes a lier, cruel to people, a thief, a grumpy and a disloyal person, all this due to his dark desire of getting Bloom back. But he is safe from his destiny of being a follower of the Chaos by Twilight and her friends. Skills Sky is an excellent swordsman. His translucent, blue Phantoblade is styled after a longsword, and he also uses a matching blue phantoshield, a boomerang and a hover board (all translucent like his sword). He is also a competent archer and can fight on the back of a dragon in the air. Relationships Love Interests Bloom/Cherry Blossom He was Cherry's boyfriend when she was still a fairy. After she comes to the pony world and falls in love with Big Mac, she breaks up with him. However, Sky doesn't accept this and starts to try to go to Equestria, even getting the help of the Lord of Chaos. Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life In "Love Conquers Everything", Sky is present when Bloom asks the Lord of Order to speak to her family and friends about her decision of staying in Equestria. He doesn't want to believe when Cherry tells him she doesn't love him anymore and that she will marry another stallion. Apple Wedding Sky, in order to see Bloom again, tries everything to go to Equestria, only to not be able to do it due to the Lord of Order's interferance. So, he decides to as the Lord of Chaos for help who agrees to help him if he let him corrupt him with the Elements of Chaos. He agrees and he is transported to Equestria. Upon his arrival, he is seen by Fluttershy who goes tell the others. Arriving there he meets Cherry and tries to make her accept him again as a boyfriend, but she refuses as she is engaged with Big Mac. In order to allow the Lord of Order bring him back to the Magical Dimension, Twilight's friends try to make him accept the Elements of Harmony, but they are not able to do it as: he lies to Applejack, he is cruel to Angel, he steals Rarity's money, he rejects ruffly Pinkie Pie's attempts to make him smile and, although he shows a little spark of loyalty, he rejects the mares' attempts to help him. Using the gifts of the elements, Twilight and her friends create a plan to make Sky change his ways. First, Fluttershy, inducing kindness in Sky, she is able to make him stay kind with a little help from Angel; Pinkie Pie, using the power to make ponies laugh at her, is able to make Sky laugh after finding what makes him laugh; Rarity is able to use the power of persuation and the right words to make Sky make a generous act; Applejack is able to make Sky confess his crimes and Rainbow Dash is able to make him miss his family and friends. However, when Twilight tries to eliminate the dark desire that empowers the other elements, she is stopped by the Lord of Chaos who is able to prompt Sky to take Cherry Blossom by force. Fortunately, Twilight is able to eradicate the dark desire, turning Sky good again. After this, he is transported back to the Magical Dimension by the Lord of Order. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Sky is the first villain, besides the Lord of Chaos, to have come from another reality. However, it is to be noted that his actions were drove by the influence of the Elements of Chaos casted by the Lord of Chaos. *Sky is the first being that the Lord of Order truly dislikes. However, that may be due to Sky's obscession in getting Bloom, now Cherry Blossom, not caring about the consequences that their actions will have on the balance. Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Pegasi Category:Another World Characters